Heaven
by Heartablazed
Summary: Song Parody Heaven


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hp Characters**

Harry leaned his head back against the sofa's front, and gazed into the fire. Tonight was his last night with Ginny, his last night before he went to fight Voldemort. She was in his arms right then . . . she had dozed off in his arms, and Harry didn't want to wake her. Harry held her closer; she was everything to him . . . his light, his air . . . his love. As Harry stared upon her face, which was glowing in the firelight, his mind wandered to many years ago . . .

_I've been thinking about our younger years . . . there was only you and me, we were young, and wild, and free._

Harry thought about when he watched her running after the train . . . the look on her face when she saw Harry Potter sitting in her kitchen. Harry's mind pawed through the third, and fourth year. She had been nothing but a little sister to him, nothing more then brotherly love had been there.

Harry recalled his fifth year; she had been patient, kind, and understanding, she became more like his mate that year. Harry was eternally grateful for the loyalty she showed at the ministry, Harry even smiled at hearing her famous bat-bogey hex had landed Malfoy in the hospital. Harry realized then that he had never seen Ginny at work. No she had always just been Ginny when he looked at her. Then the sixth year rolled around. He spent summer vacation with her laughing, playing quiditch, just having a blast, and being two goofy teenagers. He then realized that year how much he wanted Ginny. He would make fantasies of her, and him. The only thing that prevented Harry from kissing her to death was Ron . . . his best friend. Ron was over-protective of his little sister, and Harry felt as though it would be betraying Ron in a way if he dated Ginny. But that day after his detention with Snape, when the team had one the Quidditch cup . . . she had ran to him with a look that made goose bumps arise on Harry's arms. The hard blazing look was Harry's favorite. The determination and happiness are always shining through her face. And when she had that look on, and ran to hug him, he couldn't hold himself back. He had kissed her. He had kissed her with a passion that he never knew existed. Then Harry had looked at Ron ignoring the stares. Ron only nodded his head, and Harry felt eternally happy. Unfortunately after Dumbledore's death . . . Harry had to let her go. He was afraid of her death. He never wanted to see her brown eyes lifeless. He never wanted to have to stare at an emotionless Ginny. Ginny being the wonderful woman, that she was understood why Harry dumped her, and accepted it. She didn't give Harry any more grief. Only understood, and let him do what he had to do.

Bill, and Fleur's wedding was where everything that had been held back, burst. Ginny had been trying to talk to Harry, and all he would do was avoiding her. Ginny had screamed at him in front of everyone, and once again, Harry had given in to his desires. He had kissed her right then, and there. Ever since then they were almost inseparable. Harry returned to Hogwarts to continue his learning, and yet he still managed to hunt down all the horcruxes.

Harry thought about these moments, and realized how free they had been . . . how wild their love had been. But Harry didn't regret it at all; in fact he was thankful for it.

_Nothing can take you away from me, we've been down that road before but that's over now. An you keep coming back for more. Baby your all that I want , when your lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven._

Harry refused to let her go this time. He didn't want to live knowing that she was no longer his, he wanted to live knowing that she would always be there to love him. Know that she would always keep her love stored away just for him.

Besides whenever he let her go . . . she always came back. Like a boomerang in a way. She would come back, and they would want to be with each other. This in the beginning was a problem, but Harry soon realized it wasn't a problem . . . it was a blessing.

As Ginny lay in his arms, he found himself thinking about love. There were different kinds of love for everyone, but his definition of love, was lying in his arms. Harry knew that Ginny was the only girl for him. He knew . . . that the only girl he would ever want to marry was Ginny.

_Once in a life you find someone that will turn your world around; pick you up when you're feeling down. Now nothing can change what you mean to me, there's a lot that I could say. Just hold me now, because love will light the way. _

Harry knew that he would only live once, and it wasn't guaranteed that he would live for a long time. So he took the hint when he found the one girl that turned his world upside down. Made him look at everything in a new, and different way. Teach him things he had never understood.

Girls had flaunted themselves in front of Harry. Tried tricking him, tried forcing him into loving them. They even tried to spread false rumors about Ginny. But nothing they said could change the way he felt, or saw Ginny. If anything she was more perfect for him. She would pretend that everything was alright, that nothing was the matter, and that she didn't care because she knew the truth. The truth was Harry loved her, and only her. She had lightened the dark times . . . made his bad moods turn good. And even made the impossible seem possible.

Harry and Ginny had managed to laugh at some of these rumors, others made them frustrated, but in the end they would pull through.

Harry looked over at the grandfather clock that stood in a corner. The hands told him that it was 1'oclock in the morning. Harry hugged Ginny closer. She didn't awake merrily smiled in her sleep, and Harry felt his heart go warm. She was his light as he had said before . . . and that was what would guide him home when this was over, her undying light. Which was the Harry needed . . . the light showed her love, and that was all Harry ever wanted.

Harry wanted tell Ginny all of these thoughts, and all of his feelings. He wanted her to know that she was his reason to live. The only problem was he didn't know how to say how he felt. There was that, and also there was so much that he would tell her that he was afraid he would dry out if he poured everything he felt towards her out of his mouth. In a way though he knew he could never get the precise feelings down. He knew he could never explain that her imperfections and perfections was what he loved about her. He didn't care that she had a habit to cross her legs while standing, or jut her hip out when annoyed. All he could do was loved what she did. Nothing else not talks about it or tease her about it. Just love it. Besides it was kind of cute.

_Baby your all that I want when your lying here in my arms, finding it hard to believe were in heaven. Love is all that I need wand I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see we're in heaven. I've been waiting for so long for something to arrive, a love to call my own. Now our dreams our coming true through the good times, and the bad, I'll be standing there by you. _

Harry breathed in her flowery scent, and relaxed his mind, and body. She was all he had ever wanted. Love was all he needed to win the war. This was what Dumbledore had said. At the time Harry hadn't understood, and had instead rolled his eyes. Now he understands. Love made everything possible. Love created courage, hope, and even a dream that could come true.  
Harry had found love, like he had said before so many times his love was Ginny, her heart, her soul everything was his explanation of love.  
As Harry realized how content he was he realized that for all he knew when he died he would come back to this time, and place and he would believe it was heaven.

Ever since Harry was eleven he had looked unknowingly for a love like this. A love that was his own, a love that made him truly happy. And when that love had arrived, it didn't seem as though anything could take him down. Nothing emotionally or physically could interrupt his happiness.

Back in Harry's sixth, and seventh year all he needed was someone to always be there for him, and that dream came through. Ginny was always there for him, through the good times, and the bad. She had even whispered that night, only a few hours back. "Wherever you are, whatever you face . . . I'll be standing there beside you. No matter what." These words had made Harry's heart soar, he felt safe and comforted by her, and that feeling still lingered inside his living body. With this comforting thought Harry's head lulled to the side in a light doze.

_Baby your all that I want when you're lying here in my arms. I'm finding it hard to believe we're in heaven. Love is all that I need and I found it there in your arms, it isn't too hard to see we're in heaven. We're in heaven._

As the grandfather clock chimed five in the morning Harry awoke suddenly realized that he had dozed off with Ginny in his arms. Harry knew as he watched the sunrise from his position out the window that his fate was drawing itself closer to him. Either he was to live or die.  
Harry kissed Ginny on the head as he went through in his mind why he was fighting, why he would go, and what he would fight with. Harry had to think about this because without the knowledge of those questions, Harry would lose, but he knew the answer to all of them. Love.

Harry lay Ginny on the sofa gently, and kissed her softly on the lips as he pulled away he took one last lingering glance at her peaceful state, and drank it all in. He remembered it, for it was the sight he needed to remember that there was beauty in the world, that there wasn't just war, and bloodshed.  
As Harry turned his back on her sleeping form, and slipped on his tattered hiking boots, and sweater, he turned to have one last look at her.  
"Thank you." Harry whispered. Fore Ginny had done more then she knew, he she had helped a lost boy be found. She had given him her love, and she had taught him about true love. Harry gazed longingly at Ginny, wishing he could be there for when she opened her beautiful brown eyes . . . but he knew he couldn't, he had to go face his destiny. But Harry did know this. He was going to fight to come home to love, family, and friendship; he was going to come back to his heaven named Ginny.

**A.N**

**There please review, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
